the_recruitfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainstone
Leafpool/Main article|Main article Leafpool/History|Detailed history Leafpool/Family|Family relations Leafpool/Trivia|Trivia Rainstone is a large, tallish, broad-shouldered, long-furred, blue-grey she-cat with a white marking on her chest. She has bright blue eyes and a scar that runs across the side of her face. History Rainstone, originally named 'Thorn', was born inside an abandoned barn with her brother, Decay. When her mother, Rosi, decided to take the two of them to a twoleg den, Rainstone was accidentally left behind. She was taken in by a stray, Haven, and was raised with her good friend, Piper. Piper affectionately named Rainstone "Fluff", as her birth name was unknown to them. When Haven died, Piper and Fluff lived off of twoleg garbage from local restaurants. One day, she sees a cat in the forest and decides to investigate, assuming the cat is Piper. There, Cloudpelt attacks her and claws her chest. Nightpelt and Cloudpelt decide to take her to the ThunderClan camp. Upon arrival, Nightpelt, Brightstar, and Fluff hang around in the leader's den; Fluff argues with Nightpelt about her bravery, and Brightstar offers the rogue a spot in ThunderClan. She has trouble deciding at first, worried she'll never see Piper again, but follows through with the offer, and joins ThunderClan as Rainpaw. Pinefur is assigned to mentor her. Rainpaw trains hard, but one apprentice, Ivypaw, shows anger towards her half the time. When they're out collecting moss, Jaytail, Ivypaw's mentor, gets attacked by a fox, and nearly dies, until Leaftail patches him up. This redeems Rainpaw to Ivypaw, whose grateful that she didn't leave her and Jaytail to die, and gains her warrior name, Ivyleaf. The feuds between ThunderClan and RiverClan worsen with time, due to the death of Specklestar, the old leader, and Minnowstar fights Brightstar. In the end, the deal that only the leaders fight is broken when Hazeleyes interferes, and RiverClan declares war upon ThunderClan. They invade Sunningrocks, and Rainpaw joins the battle patrol with her Clanmates. She attacks Hawkmask, but he claws her face, leaving a scar, and in return, she scratches his eye. Hawkmask nearly kills her, before Pinefur arrives, but then Volekit, Smallkit, and Crookedkit sneak out; Volekit falls into the river, and the battle is called off. Rainpaw's crush, Nightpelt, and his friend, Cloudpelt, drown Stormbringer, and Bearfeet is appointed deputy. Trivia *Even though Rainstone is taller then Nightpelt, Mudstripe, and Ringtail combined. Her size will change between being the same height as one of the cats or smaller then one of them. *She was going to be Volepaw's mentor, but this later got changed due to her being too young to even be one. *She has ThunderClan blood through her father, Tigerfang and kittypet blood through her mother, Rosi. However, Rainstone is unaware of who her parents are. *Rainstone has a hard time sleeping after she had the vision with Stormbringer, but this got even worse when she witness Owlpaw die in front of her during the battle. *She's a bit clumsy after Hawkmask clawed her whiskers off, which Nightpelt likes to tease her about. This isn't seen in the comic, however. *Rainstone's signature scar is healing over the course of the comic. *Rainstone is actually scared of ThunderClan's medicine cat, Leaftail. *In the first draft of The Recruit, Rainstone was originally going to become the next leader of ThunderClan. But it was later scrapped due to her character not fitting the role. Gallery Nighty and rainy in tree.jpg|Rainstone doesn't want to be around a murderer Why you kill stormboi.jpg|Rainstone deciding to ask about Stormbringer Rainstone in the rain.jpg|Gorsefur likes to watch Rainstone suffer ANGERY.jpg|Rainstone mad at Mudstripe Ruh roh.jpg|Rain when Gorse is being approached by a dog Rain and night chattin up a storm.jpg|Nightpelt advising Rainstone to go to Leaftail Missing the birb.jpg|Out hunting WILD HAWKMASK APPEARS.jpg|A wild Hawkmask appears She 2 smart for u night.jpg|Rainstone voicing her suspicions Considering murderstripe.jpg|Rain considering Mud's chat Owl escape.jpg|Night and Rain in the tree I chose you rain.jpg|Rainstone defending Gorsefur from a friendly dog Mudstripe_and_rainstone_about_nightpelt.jpg|The conclusion of Mud and Rain's talk Fluff_first_meeting_ThunderClan.jpg Thats_just_a_theory._A_game_theory..jpg Face scar.jpg Eyyyy.jpg Love drama is my faveeee.jpg Kin Members Mother: : Rosi: Living (As of The Recruit) Father: : Tigerfang: Deceased, residence unknown Brother: : Decay: Living (As of The Recruit) Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior Category:Female